


FORGIVE ME

by karenkasutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grelliam, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenkasutcliff/pseuds/karenkasutcliff
Summary: Grell contracts the thorns of death. William needs to know that Grell forgives him.





	FORGIVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I have returned with my horrible English. I'm trying to improve, I'm sorry if you do not like it.  
> But please, do not be so bitter, I'm not that bad. XD
> 
> For this story I use female pronouns for Grell. if you do not like it, please save your negative comments.

" You know I cant do it, right? " He said with a lump in his throat. "Is against the rules." His voice cracks and tears sting his eyes.

" A thousand souls are too much" she responds in a sad voice and closes her eyelids, her skin is very thin, you can see small reddish veins upholstering them, a salty drop and crystalline spills through her cheekbone, bone protrudes, there is no fat anymore nor tender muscle that covers it, the disease has consumed it completely.

"It's very risky." He tries to justify his selfish decision.

"Okay, I get it.

"You're going to be okay," the older man promises and holding Grell's hands with affection and some apprehension, not wanting to let it go.

"After all, the desire to die was the beginning of all this, She says with a smile.

"Do not say that," he says.

"Will ...

"We'll find some cure, please...

"No, I'm tired." With a sigh she closed her eyes.

"Forgive me".

"It's not your fault," she murmured, almost inaudible.

"I'm a coward.

"We are all, that is why we are here, fulfilling this penance Will.

"Grell ..." William cried, never let anyone see him cry. Only twice in his life has he shed tears, during the attack of the soul of Thomas Wallis and the day that Grell died, and those two times, onl Grell had the privilege of watching him cry.

"I'm going to wait for you, please do not delay, I love you" -Grell caresses William's cheek, in a promise to be reunited once William's sentence is over.

...

The film stops abruptly, the book closes and a door is opened allowing the entrance of light to the dark room.

How are you today Mr. Spears? Asks a nurse with a friendly smile, William embraces the book jealously and does not respond, his gaze is lost.

...

"It's a shame, he was a very good asset, the best supervisor in London," says a man sadly, seeing what his master finished, Ronald sighs and moves on, now he was the new supervisor.

"What happened to him?" - asks a rookie who follows him as a restless puppy, now the blond must form his new team.

"His wife died, he could not save her," the blond responds, remembering that love story, tragic as Grell liked.

...

When Grell contracted the thorns of death, all eyes were on William, expectant of his reaction, there were warnings and threats, any anomaly between deaths and souls programmed, Spears would be responsible. If he was caught collecting souls to save Grell, the redhead would be executed immediately and his soul would not find forgiveness. He had no choice but to enjoy the little time left for life that would have left the red death and watch it die slowly. William lost his mind, the remorse of letting Grell die drove him crazy and was held in an asylum.

Every day William sees Grell's book and repeats her last day of life, to hear her say that she forgives him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, a constructive criticism would not be wrong.


End file.
